


Surprise Party

by IreallyHateViolence (KaliaLovesStories)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliaLovesStories/pseuds/IreallyHateViolence
Summary: AKANo One Ditches Shizu-chan's BirthdayIn which Izaya takes issue with the fact that all of Shizuo's friends are busy on his birthday. Izaya decides to do something about it because making a strawberry cake just isn't enough.Just a fluffy birthday piece I wrote because I could.





	Surprise Party

“It’s not that big a deal.” Shizuo said, as soothingly as he could.

His boyfriend ignored him and continued ranting on the couch next to him.

“It’s unacceptable. How can all of your friends be busy on your birthday?” Izaya paused to glare at Shizuo as if it was somehow his fault. “How can they think that’s ok? At this rate we’ll be the only ones celebrating your birthday.”

“It’s fine Izaya.” Shizuo said again, taking the raven’s hands to get his attention.

“No it’s not.” Izaya said, finally ending his rant and meeting Shizuo’s eyes.

“I really don’t mind.” Shizuo asserted. True, he was a bit disappointed but not enough to make a big deal out of it. Besides, he didn’t want Izaya to do something drastic.

Izaya glared at him in evident disbelief.

“If it means that much to you then you can just bake me a cake or something.” Shizuo assured him.

Izaya tilted his head. “What kind?” He asked shrewdly.

Shizuo grinned “Strawberry.” He asserted.

The raven blinked at him. “Don’t you usually ask for lemon or chocolate?” He asked.

Shizuo shrugged, a bit self-consciously. “Well strawberry’s my favorite but it’s January, so they’re kinda hard to come by. I don’t like to inconvenience my friends but since I’m not having a party then…” He trailed off, finding his explanation to be getting awkward.

Izaya didn’t seem to think so because he gave Shizuo a catlike grin.

“Strawberry it is then.” He said, hopping up from the couch. “I’ve got to work tomorrow so I’m gonna head out.”

“Oh,” Shizuo said, a bit disappointed. Standing he walked Izaya to the door. “I won’t see you tomorrow then?” He asked as Izaya slipped into his coat.

“Nope, sorry.” Izaya responded, planting a kiss on Shizuo’s cheek. “I’ve got a lot to get done to free up your birthday.”

Shizuo grabbed Izaya’s waist and pulled him in for a proper kiss. “I’ll see you the day after tomorrow then,” he murmured when they pulled apart.

“Yeah,” Izaya agreed. He tightened his grip on the back of Shizuo’s vest when the blond started to pull away. “One more for the road.” They kissed again.

Finally they pulled apart. Izaya left Shizuo in the doorway counting the hours until he would see his flea again.

 

Izaya left Shizuo’s apartment and headed home as fast as he could. As soon as he was there he started a fresh pot of coffee and switched on his computer. He couldn’t forget Shizu-chan’s kicked puppy expression when Kasuka had told him over the phone that he wouldn’t be able to make his birthday.

The beast never had large parties for his birthday but there were always three or four people able to spend it with him. But this year Izaya was the only one. Dotachin had to work, Erika and Walker were going to a book signing and Kasuka had a sudden change in scheduling, he would be busy all day. Shinra was worse though. Izaya grit his teeth in annoyance, Shinra had convinced Celty to go on yet another vacation and they had completely forgotten about their friend’s birthday. That left only Izaya to spend the day with Shizu-chan. So, if Shizu-chan wanted a strawberry cake, Izaya would make him the best damn cake ever.

 

* * *

 

Shizuo woke up on his birthday and got ready for work. He got to the office a little early and stopped for a smoke. Inside he got a few birthday greetings before heading out with Tom and Vorona. For the most part it was the same as any other morning.

“We should be able to get most of these done pretty fast today.” Tom told Shizuo, looking at his list. “Should get you home early for your birthday.”

“Thanks.” Shizuo said, ducking his head with a smile as he and Vorona followed his employer and friend.

The day went by smoothly enough. There was a commotion in east Ikebukuro around noon, Tom and Shizuo were on the other side of town so it didn’t affect them. Shizuo managed to keep his temper and most of the debtors easily turned over the money. Tom and Vorona parted ways with Shizuo just after three apologizing again for not being able to celebrate with him that evening. Shizuo brushed off the apologies and waved goodbye to his friends before stopping in a park to call Izaya.

_“Hey Shizu-chan.”_ Izaya answered quickly.

 “Izaya hey,” Shizuo said at the sound of the flea’s voice. “I got off work early. Do you want to meet at Russia Sushi in thirty minutes?”

_“Ah no, sorry”_ Izaya’s reply made Shizuo’s heart sink a little. _“Change of plans.”_  The raven continued _“You should just head over to Shinra’s”_

“But Celty and Shinra are out of town.” Shizuo countered in confusion.

_“Not a problem. They’re on their way back now.”_ Izaya quipped lightly. _“See you in a bit.”_

Before Shizuo could argue there was a click and the line went dead. Shizuo glared briefly at the phone in his hand before sighing heavily and slipping it into his pocket. Wondering what Izaya had done this time he headed for Shinra’s.

When he got there the door was answered by a furious looking Celty. Upon seeing Shizuo she began typing quickly on her cell phone.

[I’m sorry we forgot your birthday but was this really necessary?] She retracted her phone and started typing again.

“Celty I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Shizuo said quickly, not wanting to get yelled at for something he didn’t even know about.

Celty shoved her phone in his face anyway.

[Control your boyfriend!!]

“Iiizzzaaayyyaa” Shizuo called pushing past Celty into the apartment. He found Shinra sitting on the couch in a daze and Izaya was… in the kitchen… icing a cake.

“Oh, hey Shizu-chan.” Izaya said cheerfully, glancing up. “You’re just in time.”

Shizuo just stopped for a moment, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Izaya was making a cake? At Shinra’s?

[We thought the apartment blew up!] Celty thrust her phone in his face to get his attention. [I had to carry Shinra all the way back here!]

Shizuo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew that had to be Izaya’s fault but… he just couldn’t get mad at the flea when he was wearing an apron and putting fluffy white frosting on what was clearly meant to be Shizuo’s birthday cake.

“I said it was fine flea.” He grumbled walking the rest of the way into the room and throwing Shinra a worried glance. “Is he ok?” Shizuo asked Celty.

[I don’t know.] Celty responded quickly. [He’s been like that since we got back and I can’t get him to snap out of it.]

“And I said it wasn’t fine.” Izaya called from the kitchen, uncaring of the conversation the two were having without him.

Shizuo temporarily ignored his boyfriend and grabbed the front of Shinra’s shirt, pulling him off the couch and shaking him roughly.

“Oi, Shinra, snap out of it.” He growled. “If you don’t, I’m going to throw you out the window.”

[Don’t you dare.] Celty said frantically.

Shizuo ignored her and continued shaking, after a few moments the doctors eyes came into focus.

“Oh, Shizuo, what are you doing here?” He asked either unaware or uncaring that he was being dangled a foot in the air by his shirt “and where’d Izaya go?”

“The flea is in your kitchen making a cake.” Shizuo explained, carefully setting his friend back on the floor. “He called me here when I got off work.”

“So our apartment didn’t get blown up then?” The doctor asked, looking around.

“No.” Izaya snapped moving just a little into the living area. “I just thought it was insensitive how everyone forgot Shizu-chan’s birthday, so I made you come back is all.” His usual gracefully aggressive posture was made slightly less intimidating by the pink apron covered in splatters of fluffy frosting. Shizuo noticed that some of the frosting was also smeared on Izaya’s cheek.

“Now Shizu-chan,” Izaya turned to address Shizuo “I need your help decorating this cake before the others get here.” He grabbed the blond’s arm and guided him into the kitchen.

“What others?” Shinra called after them.

[And what do you mean ‘everyone forgot his birthday’] Celty added catching up to them with her phone.

“I mean all the others I invited to Shizu-chan’s party.” Izaya stated calmly “and yes, Celty, they all forgot Shizu-chan’s birthday, so I had to clear their schedules.” The raven calmly ignored the stares that got him as he handed Shizuo a bowl of strawberries. “Here, I don’t know where these should go.” He said as if Shinra and Celty had ceased to exist. “I figure it’s your cake, put them where you want.”

Shizuo held the bowl of strawberries for a moment and just looked at Izaya. Tinted red eyes watched Shizuo expectantly from under the fringe of raven black hair, the smear of frosting on his cheek brought Shizuo’s attention to his pale lips. In a word, perfect. Shizuo should be mad at the flea for causing trouble, any other time he probably would be, but when he thought about how Izaya had done all of this just so Shizuo wouldn’t be lonely on his birthday he couldn’t even get annoyed. Without giving himself time to think Shizuo leaned in and licked the frosting off of Izaya’s face.

“What are you doing?” Izaya asked, pushing Shizuo away and wiping at his cheek.

“Taste testing.” Shizuo responded with a grin. Pulling back he glanced around. “Do you have a knife? I think we should cut some of these strawberries into slivers and set them around the edges.”

“Ooh that’s a good idea, right here.” Izaya said, eagerly handing Shizuo a medium sized kitchen knife and gesturing to a cutting board.

Celty and Shinra watched dumbstruck, and completely forgotten, as two of the most dangerous men in Ikebukuro made themselves comfortable in their kitchen decorating a strawberry cake.

 

Half an hour later there was a strawberry cake, looking far better than anyone had expected, and a ring at the door.

Shinra answered and led Kadota into the room, followed closely by Walker, Erika and Saburo. Kadota took one look at the scene and focused his attention on the most likely culprit.

“Izaya did you blow up my workplace just so I would come to Shizuo’s birthday party?” He asked resignedly.

Izaya leaned against the doorframe with a smirk. “ _I_ didn’t blow up anything today.” He said casually. “I may have suggested to some volatile boys that your workplace was a good target. It was their choice to take my suggestion.”

Kadota sighed and made himself comfortable on the couch. “No one got hurt so I guess it’s fine.”

“Of course no one got hurt.” Izaya snapped indignantly. “It’s Shizu-chan’s birthday.”

The group set to talking and Shinra was just preparing snacks when the doorbell rang again. Answering the door Shinra was met with a frantic Mikado.

“Is Masaomi ok?” The high schooler asked, eyes wide with concern. Not waiting for an answer he dashed past Shinra, barely pausing to take off his shoes.

“Masaomi!” He burst into the living room only to be stopped by Celty’s hand on his shoulder.

[Kida-kun isn’t here Mikado.] She told him. [What’s wrong?]

Mikado looked down at his phone in confusion. “But I just got a text saying Masaomi was hurt and brought here.”

“Masaomi’s fine Mikado, don’t worry.” Izaya said, appearing behind the boy and steering him to the couch. “He should be here any minute now.”

As if on cue the doorbell rang again and a frantic Masaomi barged into the room.

“Where’s Mikado?!”

He was met with Izaya leaning against the doorframe. Without even glancing around the room he made a grab for Izaya’s shirt. The raven dodged with an easy smirk before pointing over Masaomi’s shoulder to where Mikado was sitting on the couch next to Erika and Walker. The blond high schooler tskd and walked over to sit next to Mikado, planting himself firmly between his friend and the informant.

When the doorbell rang again Shinra was met with Anri standing uncertainly in the doorway. He didn’t wait for her to speak just gestured her inside.

“No one’s hurt, there is no emergency. Izaya’s messing with everyone because we forgot Shizuo’s birthday.” Shinra intoned. “Please come in.”

Anri bowed politely and followed him into the living room where she found a place between Mikado and Masaomi.

People continued to show up. Mika and Seiji, Saki looking for Masaomi, Tom and even Vorona had her afternoon disrupted by Izaya. The last one to arrive was Chikage Rokujo who had apparently heard about the explosion at Kadota’s workplace and came to see if he was alright. Upon hearing it was Shizuo’s birthday the Saitama gang leader stayed to celebrate with them.

 Shinra glanced at Izaya as Chikage settled on the couch beside Kadota.

“Are there any more?” Shinra asked making Izaya look up from his phone.

“Just one.” The informant said, returning his attention to his phone long enough to send one more text before returning the device to his pocket. “Seems they’ll be a bit late though.”

So the group resumed chatting. Shinra was finally able to bring out snacks and set up some entertainment when the doorbell rang again. Shinra answered and led the guest into the room. As soon as Shizuo saw who it was his face broke into a grin.

“Kasuka what are you doing here?” He asked jumping up to greet his brother. “I thought you were filming all day.”

“The actress I was working with came down with a fever.” Kasuka explained “Izaya texted me this address and said I should come to celebrate your birthday.”

Shizuo turned a glare on Izaya who raised his hands defensively.

“I didn’t have anything to do with this one.” Izaya said quickly “I just texted him the address in case something changed. I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize your brother’s work.

Shizuo nodded and led his brother to a seat.

 

Some time later the party was in full swing. Izaya had set himself apart from the main group, preferring to perch on the counter by the kitchen and watch the festivities from there. It seemed this didn’t mean that everyone in the group intended to leave him alone.

Celty moved away to stand next to his perch.

[Thank you for doing this for Shizuo.] She typed.

“I thought you were mad at me courier, what changed?” Izaya asked dryly.

[You did this for Shizuo’s birthday] She explained. [If you’d had other motives I might still be angry, but honestly it’s kind of sweet how you got so mad on his behalf.]

“You never know, doing it for his birthday might just be a cover.” Izaya pointed out. “I could still have other motives for causing mayhem.”

[Any other day maybe] she admitted. [But you would never do that on his birthday.]

Izaya huffed a laugh trying to mask how naked that statement made him feel.

“Am I really that transparent?” He asked wistfully.

[Only when it comes to Shizuo] she assured him.

Just like that the conversation ended and Celty went back to join the rest of the group. Izaya thought himself free with her absence but no such luck. A few minutes later Shizuo glanced around until his eyes landed on Izaya. He rose from his seat and headed straight for Izaya’s perch.

“Do you intend to hide over here all night?” Shizuo asked, planting his hands on either side of Izaya’s legs.

“I’ve got a better view from here.” Izaya pointed out.

“But today’s my birthday.” Shizuo reminded him. “So don’t I get to spend it with my boyfriend?”

“I’m right here.” Izaya answered as Shizuo’s face moved towards his.

Shizuo’s lips met Izaya’s in a soft show of affection that he almost never displayed in a room full of people, even if none of them were looking. Izaya reciprocated briefly before Shizuo pulled away.

“Can I convince you to come sit with me?” Shizuo asked softly, looking up at Izaya.

“Well since it’s your birthday.” Izaya gave in with a show of reluctance and followed Shizuo to a seat on the couch.

 

Eventually the party started dying down and people had began to trickle out. The high schoolers remembered that they had school in the morning. Kasuka got called away for work and Kadota dragged Erika and Walker away when he deemed it time to leave their hosts in peace. Chikage followed Kadota out as Vorona and Tom bid Shizuo goodnight.

Shizuo and Izaya were the last to leave, heading back go Shizuo’s apartment.

Shizuo flopped down on his own couch as soon as he got his shoes off. He was too tired to think of doing anything else. Izaya took his coat off and moved to perch on the back of the couch behind Shizuo’s head.

“Did you have fun?” The flea asked, draping an arm across Shizuo’s shoulder.

“Yeah, thanks.” Shizuo said, snaking an arm around Izaya’s waist and leaning his head against the raven. “Thanks for putting all of that together for me. I had a lot of fun.” He paused and looked up. “But Izaya don’t ever use my birthday as an excuse to cause chaos again.”

Izaya laughed tiredly and leaned down to place a light kiss on Shizuo’s lips. “I’ll keep that request in mind next year.”

Shizuo sighed, too tired to argue. Instead he pulled Izaya down to the couch. The raven fell gracefully to sit beside the blond. Shizuo leaned his head against the slender shoulder.

“Where’d you get the strawberries?” Shizuo asked as his eyes drifted shut.

“Not telling.” Izaya grinned tiredly. “But I can get them again next year.”

“That’ll be fun.” Shizuo sighed, nuzzling further into Izaya’s shoulder.

The raven smiled fondly and ruffled the blond hair.

“Happy birthday Shizu-chan.” Izaya murmured, letting his own eyes drift shut as he leaned comfortably into Shizuo's side.


End file.
